sierra169fandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
Mark is a character present within the Tokyo portion of the story, where he is Sierra Team's engineer. He is loosely based on and associated with the MA5B assault rifle, with some influence from Patrick Star from Spongebob, which is voice is based on. He was once associated with occasional flatulence, but is now more known for his admirable strength. History Mark was the older of two siblings in a fairly large home in Cleveland. He and his younger sister got along pretty well, mainly as they shared some of the same interests. Since his family had a genetic history of being overweight, he made it a goal to put that weight to live a fairly healthy lifestyle by working out at the gym and eating a high fiber diet. On the weekends, he spent time at the local auto shop, learning the ins and outs of cars and motorcycles. On the occasion, he played Halo 2 and 3 online, where he met his friend Mikey, who was from a few states over. The two of them met in person at a gaming tournament in the midwest, and the two have stayed in contact ever since. Wartime Prior to being enlisted into Allied Nations Spec Ops, he sent an application into the Military Juggernaut program, primarily because of influence from the games he played, and he had hoped that in the future, he would be part of such a program. His dream would come a lot earlier than expected, as he was drafted on short notice. He was assigned to Sierra Team, alongside fellow gamer Mikey. During combat, he and Mikey would operate as a two-man team, as he had enough strength and endurance to be able to carry him on his shoulders for extended periods of time. Since he was an engineer,dealing with mechanical issues with friendly equipment was usually his priority. Off the field, he would attend to the power suits of the other operatives, as well as helping to attach and install the prosthetic arms for Yumei. After the conflict, he was promoted to Corporal, though his expertise in engineering was commended. Personality Mark is the opposite of Mikey in several ways, as he has a more friendly and jolly demeanor. He is also a fairly laid-back, taking things easy a lot of the time. He doesn't have too much tolerance for Mikey's antics, but has enough patience to put up with it. Unlike a lot of his team, he rarely gets angry, and when he does, it's usually mild. Equipment Mark's main equipment is a rather balanced set of weapons. His primary rifle is an M4A1 rifle, of which he uses the most. He is also equipped with an H&K MP5A3 with the SEF trigger group as his secondary, and a Beretta M9 as his sidearm. He does use a pipe wrench as a tool for repairs, although he isn't afraid to use it as a melee weapon. On some occasions, he may carry packets of C4 for utility purposes. Physical traits Mark is classified as a heavyweight, with plenty of raw strength to boot. He is capable of lifting around 275 lbs with little to no struggle. He is one of the least mobile members of his team, although his mobility is just above average for his size. His fitness is possibly his greatest asset, as he can keep on the move, even when carrying a heavy payload.Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Power Armor Operatives Category:ANSO Operatives Category:Heavyweights